Mi final feliz
by aethranima
Summary: ¿qué pasó después de la guerra?¿qué fue de los protagonistas? la vida continua y más para Hermione y Harry.


Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son propiedad de JKRowling.

**Lo que pasó después.**

El llanto llega hasta la habitación, son las dos de la mañana y estamos en pleno invierno, el viento sopla más fuerte de lo normal, mece las ramas de los árboles, arrancando las pocas hojas que quedan en las ramas.

Observa a su lado, y encuentra varios rizos que le rozan el hombro, su acompañante tiene el sueño muy profundo, aunque siempre es la primera que no se despierta con los llantos del bebé, pero es normal, ya está en su tercer mes de embarazo y suele estar más cansada de lo normal, así que se levanta él.

Busca a tientas sus gafas sobre la mesilla de noche y sus pantuflas desgastadas de color marrón, Hermione siempre quiere deshacerse de ellas pero no recuerda que son el primer regalo que le hizo cuando se fueron a vivir juntos, así que les tiene mucho cariño. Con paso trémulo se desplaza por la habitación y se dirige a la habitación de su hijo, su primer hijo, James Sirius Potter Granger .

Es un niño muy despierto tiene el pelo de su madre, color marrón y algo enmarañado dándole un aspecto rebelde, pero sin duda los ojos son los de su padre, son verdes como los campos de escocia, tiene una sonrisa que le deja hipnotizado, se acerca de su cuna y lo coge entre sus brazos, lo mece con toda la suavidad del mundo, lo arrulla cantándole canciones de cuna, Hermione se empeño en eso, quería que él cantara para que su hijo escuchara su voz al dormir porque según ella su voz era la medicina que se necesitaba para conciliar el sueño.

Un par de minutos después, el pequeño James, volvía a estar dormido y Harry lo depositaba nuevamente en su cuna, lo cubre con la manta y coloca su osito de peluche cerca de él, es su preferido.

Se queda mirándolo con una mirada cargada de ternura, con los ojos fijos en él, sonriendo hasta que sintió unos brazos envolverle la cintura, sintió una respiración sobre su nuca y sonrió para sus adentros.

-Harry, ¿por qué no mes has despertado?- Era la voz de su esposa, sonaba aún somnolienta.

-No quería molestarte cariño- responde el joven.

-¿En qué pensabas?

-En nada en especial.

-Harry, te conozco.

-Estaba pensando en que hice para merecerte.

-Todo, eres tu.

-¿Recuerdas nuestra primera vez?

-No lo tengo muy claro, me lo podrías recordar- dijo la chica con la una sonrisa pícara no solo en sus labios sino también en su mirada.

-Si.

***********Flash Black*****************

Después del "plop" que dejaron atrás, los únicos que fueron testigos de lo que paso después fueron ellos dos, como siempre, los dos solos.

Cuando la asió por la cintura lo único que deseó fue irse lo más pronto posible de las inmediaciones de Hogwarts, no soportaba el olor a tierra húmeda mezclada con sangre, enseguida sintió ese tirón en el ombligo que tan bien conocía, no sabe si fue él o ella la que los transportó, pero de pronto se encontraron delante de Grinmmuld Place, a tropezones avanzaron por las escaleras que conducían a la entrada principal de la casa.

Antes de entrar se miraron con los ojos llenos de excitación y la respiración entrecortada, agitada por el deseo.

Al entrar les importó muy poco o nada los gritos de la madre de Sirius, se dirigieron directamente al salón, quitándose las prendas y dejándolas tiradas por el pasillo, los besos que se dan son desmesurados, son los primeros besos y Harry quiere que sean inolvidables pero su coordinación no es la que suele ser, como cuando juega al quiddich, se resbala entre beso y beso, sus rodillas tiemblan y parecen incapaces de soportar su peso, sus manos tiemblan como la primera vez que jugó, toca su piel que es de seda y se cuela entre una fina camisa que aún no ha sido tirada al suelo mientras tiene una mano en su nuca, dedos enterrándose en el pelo demasiado largo, demasiado enredado. Tiene labios contra labios durante un segundo extraño, descoordinado. Un segundo lleno de "uh" y "mmm" y puede que un poco de "oh, he soñado todo este tiempo con esto" se separa un momento y toma su cara entre sus manos, persigue con la mirada su lengua, el rastro de saliva en los labios rosados, después de tanto besarlos. Hermione se muerde el labio inferior durante un momento, y Harry siempre ha pensado que los labios de Hermione son demasiado finos, demasiado suaves. Ella traga saliva, y se inclina cautelosa, casi tímida, con las manos apoyadas en el sofá.

-Vamos campeón.- su voz suena juguetona, casi lujuriosa. Tiene las mejillas enrojecidas, bajo la luz amarillenta de la habitación, proveniente de la luz de la chimenea.

-Hermione – comienza. Traga saliva y se humedece los labios. Hermione espera pacientemente.- Creo que...no sé continuar.- lo dice con toda la sinceridad del mundo porque la única persona que le entiende.

-Es nuestra primera vez, es lógico que estemos nerviosos pero si tu no quieres…-su voz se suaviza y le tranquiliza, claro que quiere es lo que más quiere en este mundo, así que… tiene una mano en su mandíbula, y Hermione agarra el cuello de su camisa como si temiera que se escapase. Besa despacito, entreabriendo los labios e inclinándose hacia Harry. Pausado, esperando. Hasta que él entreabre los labios también, y Hermione lo considera una invitación para profundizar el beso, para buscar la lengua de Harry. Demasiada saliva, más urgente cada segundo. Harry se separa unos milímetros para respirar sobre su rostro, y el siguiente beso es ansioso, empujándole contra el sofá. Hermione se ríe contra sus labios, y Harry entierra los dedos en su pelo.

Solía haber un tiempo en el que los dos se miraban casi como hermanos pero ahora se apoyan contra el sofá del salón jadeando blasfemias, tocándose, amándose.

La primera vez que Hermione vio a Harry pensó "qué tío más normal" y Harry no sabe que pensó y ahora le dice "échate" y ella gime con el primer contacto. La lengua, sus labios, la boca, profundo. Dios, sublime, perfecto, si.

Hermione, piensa que ojalá no llevara el pelo tan largo, así ella no podría meter los dedos dentro y no pensaría que el momento es perfecto. Gime con las piernas entreabiertas para hacerle sitio, apoyada en los cojines que eligió ella mismo para que la casa no pareciera un lugar lúgubre.

Todavía oye su voz, dulce. Hermione podría pensar en todos esos detalles que siempre estuvieron presentes pero Harry le mete un dedo, le mira de rodillas desde el suelo, lamiéndolas con suavidad, donde la piel es más sensible, sonríe, dos dedos, y no hay nada que pensar. Siente una corriente que le recorre toda la columna vertebral, siente como comienza en la punta de los dedos para perderse entre su cabello, lo siente en cada célula de su cuerpo, es el primer orgasmo de una gran lista.

Harry se incorpora con suavidad y va besando poco a poco su piel, besa sus piernas, se detiene en su vientre y finalmente concentra toda su atención en su pecho, toma uno de sus pezones entre sus labios, como preparándola para lo que sigue, mientras su mano masajea su otro pecho, le provoca gemidos de placer que le dejan la voz rugosa, sube hasta su cabeza y besa despacito su barbilla, le lame la nuca y estalla en carcajadas como los niños, al ver el primer regalo de navidad, susurra palabras que solo son importantes en estos momentos, se separa un poco, lo suficiente como para mirarla a los ojos y pedirle permiso para lo que estaba apunto de pasar, embiste con toda la suavidad del mundo, no es capaz de separa su mirada de ella, quiere fijarse en cada gesto que le produce, en cada respiración para saber si lo está haciendo minimamente bien, aunque eso no sea importante, porque entre ellos todo lo que sucede es magia, todo es mágico. Se acarician desnudos en el suelo, no sabe en que momento terminaron allí, fricción desesperada sin ropa, caricias desenfrenadas, roces a media luz, solo ellos juntos, como siempre. Amándose.

Terminan después de un profundo y largo "Te quiero"

**************Fin flash back**************

Hermione guía sus pasos a través del pasillo para volver a su habitación, llevan mucho tiempo juntos que se conocen de memoria, se piensan todo el rato y su mirada siempre conecta, incluso sus latidos se acompasan.

-Te quiero.-dice el joven de ojos verdes.

-No más que yo.- responde ella.

Siempre es la misma discusión pero siempre finaliza de la misma manera con un beso profundo y lleno de amor.

oooooOOOOoooo

Travesura realizada.

oooooOOOOoooo

Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
